The New Life Of A Music Geek
by Xelia Phyx
Summary: Xelia Phyx, a new student from the UK, transfers to Ouran, much to her dismay. Will she survive it? And perhaps find...love? Not sure of pairings yet, can suggest some?


**Disclaimer: I own only Xelia. Ouran High School Host Club, and McFly don't belong to me.**

Sighing, I looked out the window. Looking down on the glimmering lights of Tokyo, I couldn't help but wonder if this was the right choice. I felt someone nudge me. Turning, I smiled to find my cousin, Harry Judd also looking out the window with me. He then looked at me. 'Tokyo's beautiful, Xi, ya just got to get accustomed to it.' At this point, he chuckled. 'One time, Tom and I were looking for the hot springs, but he somehow landed us in front of this place with geisha!' I managed out a weak chuckle, but when he saw me slump further down, he sighed again. 'Look, it must be hard for you, but trust me, this isn't bad.' Silence passed between us. 'I'm going to go find Dougie, right?' I just waved him away. After he was gone looking for his band mate, I leaned my forehead against the glass of the window.

I'm Xelia, Xelia Phyx by the way. Hailing from the birthplace of Lady Sovereign, The Killers, and, of course, McFly. But more on that later.

My dad's a Briton, working in his self-made empire. Mom's French Japanese, so I'm lucky to have inherited her ability to speak both languages AND have a small, pointed nose. But ever sine she made her debut in _The Blue Tulip_, this French movie, which won, like, a TON of OSCAR's and BAFTA's, she barely has time for me anymore. With both mom and dad busy, and no pressure on studies at all, I would've gone to drinking and drugs if I didn't live with my cousin.

Yeah, that cousin. The one from McFly. The one, which, somehow, gets girls screaming his name everytime McFly, play a gig. To be honest, there's not much to fancy about him, so I don't really get why half the female population at my ex-school squeals at the mere hint of his name.

Notice I said ex-school. I quitted, wanting to live my life drowned in culture, art, and music. I had this brilliant plan, that when McFly did their European tour, I would escape off to France, where they played their first gig, in Paris, I would promptly borrow the excuse that I was on the tour with them, and when no one was looking, skive off and go on a personal tour of Europe by myself.

It's too bad Dougie caught me as I was going to leave though. I could've been saying this as I was on a luxury cruise through the Bahamas. Instead, I was dragged back to the hotel, and I really went on tour with them for the whole month. I picked up the guitar on the way too. Harry offered to teach me drums, but I declined. Dougie also offered me some lessons, but they were certainly not music lessons. I readily accepted his offer on knowing more about the opposite sex.

Nah, we didn't go all the way, but I did pick up some helpful tips. At the end of the tour, we both parted amicably, since both of us were young and not ready to settle down. We both knew that it was a one time fling. I went back home to London, jaded, with some total new personality changes.

But as soon as the carbon wheels of the jet hit the tarmac, I was whisked off for a lecture from my dad about being a proper lady and whatnot, and I just mainly dozed off in that episode. But then he dropped the bombshell on me : he secured a place in this godforsaken school called Ouran. If that weren't enough, it was in Japan. Great. And when I checked their website last night, turns out the place is a camp for rich guys and girls to flit around there everyday.

With my manners, etiquette and appearance, I'll look like a total freak show. Perfect.

But before that, I begged (or dragged) all four of McFly to accompany me to my grave…err, my new school and living quarters. Turns out I would be living in one of my Dad's best friends place, the Hitachiin mansion. But, fear not, I'll be getting to school from the hotel instead, right till McFly get back home. Now way was I going to ease into some brats' life slowly, I'd explode their rose-colored bubble by surprise

* * *

On the first day of school, a torrent of ice-cold water rudely awakened me. Turns out Harry thought it would be funny and practical. Well he was wrong. Since I grew up around guys, I did not hesitate to warn them what might happen to their manhood if they pissed me off. This was the one many times I nearly took action. I say nearly. Tom and Danny were holding me back. Finally, I gave up and walked back to the room, and got ready for school, while plotting the drummers' untimely demise. 

Since no one told me what we were supposed to wear, I just wore a striped shirt, with black sleeves, and a denim mini-skirt, together with m Vans skating shoes. I put my black hair up in a ponytail, leaving some bangs at the side of my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and saw this punk girl with a nose stud stare back. Sighing, I grabbed my gear and trampled out the door with four guys in tow.

On the way to school (we were being driven there, courtesy of my dad…again), I stared out the window while the others just mucked around. Turns out nearly everyone that goes to school goes in a limo. Rich bastards. I may sound hypocritical, seeing as my family was quite well off. But spending time with the guys, well, they just anchored me.

By the time we reached school, my spirits had dampened till you could quench someone's thirst with them, and McFly were staring out the window. The one activity that I had been trying to get them to do. When we got out of the car, our jaws dropped. Literally.

It, being the school, was freaking huge. Having rich people's kids coming everyday must be expensive, since they demanded whatever they wanted most of the time. Naturally, the school had an Olympic-sized swimming pool, a tennis court, a basketball court, a football field, and loads of other stuff. But, seriously, did they need a gourmet cafeteria? That was too, too much.

But, al good things must come to an end, and after finishing gawping at the school looking like blathering idiots, I headed to the administration to pick up my school books and stuff, and to also have a little chat with the headmaster. Oh joy.

* * *

Turns out it wasn't as bad as I thought, although Superintendent Suoh DID try and charm me. Charm being his definition. Hitting on being my definition. But he was okay, unlike the wackos I've dealt with in the past. I inquired about the uniform. Turns out the students Do have to wear one. Hah. You'll never catch me in those custard colored frilly dresses. I'd asked if I could wear the guys uniform instead. Maybe I could. After customizing it though. But for today, I just stuck with what I had. 

Bidding farewell was probably the lowest I had been. Just saying bye, even for a few hours to Tom, Danny, Dougie, and Harry, was even quite sad for me. They were going ack today, and I was moving in with those Hitachiin people. But I steeled myself, and walked back into Class 1-A.

It was a nightmare, my first day of school. No one really took notice of me, the whole day, but not being able to talk to someone was excruciating. I perked up when we got to English literature, and I killed it. Go me, go me…

I suddenly stopped. School had ended, and I was exploring the school. I was in front of this fancy-schmancy looking wooden doors, the ones leading to the…Third Music Room. Christ, how many music rooms do they have? I laid a hand on the handle. A small voice inside me was whispering, maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should just turn and leave. But, me being me, just turned the handle and stepped in, therefore changing my life forever.


End file.
